


i think i'm in love with you (and that scares me)

by wollfgang



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [11]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Lucifer gets dosed with Truth Serum, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Truth Serum, Tumblr Prompt, it goes about as well as you'd expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wollfgang/pseuds/wollfgang
Summary: “The other’s didn’t experience any harmful side effects besides the inability to lie, right?” Dan says, swerving around the mini-van. Lucifer is the sixth person in this case to get dosed with the truth serum. “And Lucifer always tells the truth, what’s the big deal?”“You know, I didn’t get why you married Dan at first,” Lucifer muses idly, “Moments like this aren’t exactly where he shines, is it?”“Hey!” Dan protests. Chloe snorts, grinning down at Lucifer despite herself.“But then I saw him shirtless and it all made sense. Quite lickable, Daniel is.” Lucifer continues, humming thoughtfully.





	i think i'm in love with you (and that scares me)

**Author's Note:**

> 52\. I think I'm in love with you and that scares me.
> 
> posting these old ficlets is eye opening, i used a bit of this in a softer beginning XD

“We’ve got to get him to a hospital or something, Dan!” Chloe insists. Lucifer is sprawled out in the backseat of her squad car, his head in her lap. Dan is at the wheel, going as fast as he can because Chloe told him to and she was intense enough for him not to bother questioning it.

“The other’s didn’t experience any harmful side effects besides the inability to lie, right?” Dan says, swerving around the mini-van. Lucifer is the sixth person in this case to get dosed with the truth serum. “And Lucifer always tells the truth, what’s the big deal?”

“You know, I didn’t get why you married Dan at first,” Lucifer muses idly, “Moments like this aren’t exactly where he shines, is it?”

“Hey!” Dan protests. Chloe snorts, grinning down at Lucifer despite herself. 

“But then I saw him shirtless and it all made sense. Quite lickable, Daniel is.” Lucifer continues, humming thoughtfully.

Chloe laughs and Dan looks horrified when she glances up at him via the rear view mirror. He hits the gas pedal harder.

“I love your laugh,” Lucifer says to Chloe with a dopey smile. “I love making you laugh.” 

“Lucifer,” Chloe says softly, but neither of them can stop his next words from spilling out of his mouth.

“I think I’m in love with you and that scares me.” 

Silence falls in the vehicle, abrupt and all encompassing.

“Shit,” Dan says from the front seat.

Chloe closes her eyes and wishes fervently that this would have happened any other way.

“I - I’m sorry,” Lucifer says, brow furrowing in confusion. “I’ve upset you.”

She runs her fingers through his hair, feeling her heart ache painfully inside her chest. “No, no. You haven’t. It’s fine. We’re going to get you to the hospital and feeling better, okay?”

“I know you will,” he says, absolutely certain. “I trust you.” 

Dan pulls up to the hospital with a squeal of tires. 


End file.
